1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system and method that improve the durability and life of a vehicle's start catalyst. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bypass exhaust pathway or pipe that allows exhaust gases to bypass the start catalyst of a vehicle to improve the durability and life of a vehicle's start catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasoline powered vehicles generally utilize a start catalyst to clean or purify exhaust gases that exit an internal combustion engine. The start catalyst chemically alters the exhaust gases to reduce the exhaust gas emissions produced by the internal combustion engine to meet or exceed federal and state environmental regulations. In order for the start catalyst to operate and function properly and efficiently, it needs to operate above a minimum operating temperature and below a maximum operating temperature. That is, start catalysts perform in an efficient and optimal manner when their operating temperatures are within a specified range as provided by the manufacturer. When the start catalyst's operating temperature exceeds a maximum operating temperature, the start catalyst's life is reduced.
Several conventional systems have been used to regulate the operating temperature of start catalysts; however, none utilize the components and arrangements of components described herein and none provide the advantages of improved durability and life (i.e., reduced aging) of the start catalyst and improved fuel economy of the vehicle.